the hunter
by demonfox21
Summary: i got borde so i just wrote this up so here you get if you like it cool ask for more chapter if you dont like it cool i dont care
1. Chapter 1

Usui and his girlfriend Meg have to go a temple to find help; Meg's family was kidnapped and will die if they are not help. They get to the 1000 steps to the temple, Meg walked most of the way but had Usui carry her the rest of the way.

"Hello is any one here? We need help" Meg calls

The temple master opens the door and lets them in. "what do you need help with young one?" he greets her

"my family has been taken by demon men and they will kill them, I hear you people can help" Meg starts crying

"go to room 12 you will find Misaki there, she will help" the master points to the halls

Usui and Meg bow and go to room 12, they go in and the room is a garden and in the middle is a big tree where they see someone laying on the branches

"um sir? We need some help" Meg says and the person vanishes and pops up behind them "I'm a girl, what is it you need help with" Misaki closes the door making both of them jump

"my family was" Meg starts but Misaki cuts her off "kidnapped?" Misaki bits into a fresh fish grossing them out "yes I can help you. But I only have blood contracts one of you will have to give me blood" she says as Meg backs up and Misaki looks at Usui

"I'll do it" he says and Misaki bits his hand making a dragon tattoo shows up and walks past them to a cliff "I hope you like flying" Misaki grins as a dragon flies up and roars landing behind her "I don't like flying! Don't make me get on that thing" Meg screams and both Misaki and the dragon cover their ears "she's a dragon and please don't scream or my ears will bleed" Misaki growls and gets on the dragon "just get on the dragon Meg it'll be fine" Usui smiles finally getting her on

Misaki taps the dragon and it flies up fast making Meg scream, when they get up high Misaki starts to smell someone else with them so she starts crawling around smelling it out and stops with her nose to Meg's belly "you never told me you guys were expecting a baby" Misaki claps but sees a nerves look on Meg

"we never did anything, we don't even kiss" Usui says starting to get mad "I was drunk and" she starts off "it's over you can be with he guy who you cheated on me with, and being drunk is no excuse" Usui growls

Misaki gulps and backs up feeling the anger from him and trying not to lose control *she feels his emotions because of the blood contract* she starts shaking making Meg and Usui to look over just in time to see her pass out and almost fall from the dragon "Misaki!" Usui catches her and she wakes up feeling no more anger from him

"you need to control your emotions, or I'll try to kill the one your mad at. And you **don't **want that trust me" Misaki lays down

"so you can feel my emotions? All of them?" Usui sits back down

"not all of them only anger and sadness" Misaki yawns

"the mission is still on right?" she looks at Meg and Usui "fine" Usui ignores Meg and lays next to Misaki who ignores his back touching her and falls asleep

They wake up in the forest and Misaki is gone, Meg starts panicking then screams when a huge panther jumps in front of them "didn't I tell you no screaming" Misaki walks out from behind it covering her ears as the panther drops the dead deer "oh and I was raised by the panthers here so there family to me, and screaming provokes them into hunting you so no more of that ok?" Misaki sits down and starts cutting the deer open to gut it

"Sister why did you bring these humans here?" her brother growls

"Oh calm down Haji I'm helping the girl find her family" Misaki waves to the dragon to start cooking the deer

"thank you for cooking the deer for us Misaki" Usui smiles at her and looks to see if anyone was watching then peeks her cheek "and thank you for catching the baby smell on her" he walks off as Misaki holds her cheek with her hand blushing. Later after everyone ate there share of food Misaki got the smell of Meg's family on her patrol and runs back to them "I found them stay low" Misaki orders and silently runs off like an animal

"she's strange" Meg says getting down and follows her along with Usui

When they all see the camp Misaki tells them to wait there and sneaks in snapping a guards neck and drags the body back "ok, one down 20 more to go. Look for keys on this dead guy, if I'm not back in 1 hour fall back" Misaki whispers and sneaks out again

"she thinks she can handle 20 guys with guns?!" Meg whisper yells and Usui covers her mouth but it's to late lights flash on giving away Misaki's spot and the alarms go off as the men yell and shoot Misaki tries to run back fast but gets shot in the process, the bullet gets shot threw her shoulder bone making her scream out in pain and falls

"Misaki!" Usui runs to get her but a pack of panthers run past and starts scaring the men away.

Misaki sits up with the help of Meg and Usui who came running to her, she was breathing hard and screams out in pain as Usui tries to move her. Usui puts his hand over it to try and stop the bleeding, right when his hand touches the wound sparks and watery fire spin around his hand and the wound healing it enough so it's no bleeding to much and the watery fire vanishes into his hand

"what was that all about" Usui looks at his hand

"that was the power you can use on me if I'm hurt, I cant help you guys if I'm hurt so I gave you that power just in case" Misaki holds her shoulder

"I told you she couldn't fight 20 guys" Meg says like she's known Misaki all her life

And she gets a growl from Misaki as she stands up "I would have if **you** didn't blow my cover by shouting!" Misaki roars in Meg's face making her back up fast and cry

Misaki turns around fast and starts walking back to the camp to smell out her family

"you really know how to piss her off don't you" Usui gets up and runs over to Misaki

"maybe you should go lay down" he says grabbing her good arm

"no I'm going to show Meg what it can do when I'm pissed off like this" she growls and pulls off her necklace and dark clouds start forming over them.

The panther all put there ears back and run away. "I don't like the looks of this" Usui looks up at the storm above them.


	2. Chapter 2

alright! i'm done with this chapter so please review

* * *

As the storm rages on Usui backs away from Misaki and watches as she gulps in lots of air, the 20 guys called back up along with some monsters. They starts shooting and Misaki roars forcing the bullets back at them, wounding most of them

"Send in are strongest hell hound!" the leader yells, and a cage opens as a huge rotting dog runs at Misaki.

"what is that thing!?" Meg screams then both Usui and Meg go wide eyed as Misaki grabs it sliding back a little then punches it into the air ROOOOOOOAR Misaki lets out as her skin starts ripping of.

Usui looks at his tattoo as it glows red and starts burning, his hand moves on its own and the watery flame shoots out to her and forms a ball around her. "Misaki!" Usui tries to put his hand down but it won't move

Then a humanoid wolf bursts out and howls, the hell hound runs at her as she does the same.

They both slam into each other bones crack and crunch. The panthers come out along with werewolves "start the attack!" one shouts and Usui grabs some guns and jumps on Misaki's brother and starts shooting the men as Misaki fights the other monsters

After the fight the storm had left and Misaki had all kinds of wounds as did everyone else "Misaki are you ok?" Usui limps over to her panting on the ground "yah and tell Meg her family is in that truck over there" Misaki limps away to where the leader was hiding and attacks him and lets his own hell hounds finish him off. Misaki turns back to her human form but keep her wolf ears, teeth, and tail out

Meg runs to her family "I'm so glad your save" she hugs them

"your boyfriend needs some medical help Meg" her mom looks over at Usui and sees him hug Misaki and gasps "did you know he's cheating on you?!" she yells and her dad charges at him ready to punch Usui as Meg tells her mom she cheated on him first

"look out!" Misaki roars and tackles Meg's dad getting ready to kill him but smells him and growls "if you try to hurt Usui I will kill you" Misaki growls and gets off of him and walks off dragging Usui with her "anyway Misaki that fight was amazing" Usui pushes her playfully

"well if you hang around with me I'll take you on more missions" Misaki wags her tail

"I live to far away though" Usui sighs

"then why no live with me at the temple?" she stretches and yawns

"can I?!" Usui stops walking and she nods

"hey Meg what will my payment be" Misaki walks up to her

"all I have is 200 for you" she hands the money over and Misaki doesn't both counting it

"lets go Usui" Misaki calls as she gets on the dragon "oh and Meg the cops are coming to get you guys so don't go anywhere" she yells as the dragon flies up and they vanish into the crisp night air.

Misaki was still wounded and had broken bones, she turns to Usui who was turned away showing his gun shot wounds and she pushes him down "what are you doing that hurts!?" Usui yelps then goes wide eyed as she takes his shirt off and licks his wounds stopping the bleeding and takes out the bullets then heals them all the way "why did you do that, your more hurt then I am" he sits up looking at her pail face "come here and I'll heal your wounds so the bleeding stops" Usui smiles and she just falls on him from lack of energy

Usui starts the healing process and feels her tense up in pain as she holds in her pained cries

"I'm sorry I'm almost done" Usui's heart broke in half seeing her in pain, that's when he realized he loved Misaki more then he ever loved Meg. He leans in after healing her and kisses her bloody lips not letting her go.

When they broke apart for air Misaki was blushing but her tail was wagging "why did you kiss me?" Misaki looks at him like she hated it

"I love you that's why" he hugs her "do you love me back?" he asked hoping she says yes. She pulls him down into a heated kiss then pull away

"dose that answer your question?" she grins "yep" he smiles

They land back at the temple "you are back and with a boy?" the master says in surprise

"well I'm going to be living with her for now on" Usui scratches his head

"oh? The all mighty hunter now has a partner" the temples master chuckles then gets punched in the gut lightly and Misaki walks off "get diner ready i'm going to the springs for a bath" Misaki says "lets go Usui" she adds

"wait but your taking a bath?!" Usui protests

"so it'll be like bathing with my brothers when i was little" she look back at him and points up at the hot springs

"it's up there? I can't jump that high" Usui sighs

Misaki jumps over to him and makes him put his arms around her " what are you doing?!" He blushes

" just hold on" she grins and jumps straight in the air and to the springs, they land in the water with a splash

" I'm glad we didn't fall in the really hot water, that would burn are skin off" Misaki laughs

Usui looks at her and smiles as he stares at her lovingly

she looks over and leans over to him giving him a lick on the cheek *to her that's like a kiss* she looks away blushing like mad  
Usui smiles and pulls her over "do you know how humans show affection?" he grins

"yes and no, i'v read in boo-" she was cut off with his lips on hers, not knowing waht to to she stays still not kissing back  
Usui pulls away "sorry" he gets up but she pounces on him "what was that thing you did called?!" she wags her tail

"you mean the kiss?" he asks looking at her confused  
she sits up and thinks for a second, then she pulls his up and kisses him. Usui takes a second to kiss back

he pins her down on the rocks, she pulls away and smiles "if we continue doing this, how far are you going to go. cuz your making me go into heat" Misaki laughs lightly

"is that a good thing?" Usui asks as he leans in

"why dont you find out" she growls in his ear

* * *

sooooo? what do thinks going to happen? i might trick you into thinking its a lemon so who know  
*Evil grin* but i'm a perv sometimes to soo

anyways tell me what you think please and thank you


End file.
